


Waist Knot

by Anonymous



Category: The Waste Land - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Adages, Allusions to Dante, American Sign Language, Angst and Humor, Bad Art, Bins, Coming of Age, Complex Ideas about Time and Space, Conscientious Recycling, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cultural Appropriation, Dada (da), Deconstruction, Disconnection, Disney References, Dull - Scotland, End of the World, Eurocentrism, F/F, F/M, Fake Movie Poster, Gen, Geographical Inaccuracies, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hydrocephalus, Les Arts Incohérents, M/M, Meaning of Having a Hectocotyli, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Music Recommendation - Tristan und Isolde, Musicals, O-O-O, Ogir-Yensa Sandsea, Omission of Thomas Kyd, Orientalism, Other, Philosophy, Pop Culture, Post-Post-Postmodernism, Profundity, Propaganda, References to Hitler, References to Shakespeare, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Repetition, Sexual Incompatibility, Shantih shantih shantih &etc., Stream of Consciousness, Symbolism, Three Seasons, Triggers - Aquaphobia, Unreal, Use of the Dual, War Effort, Wizard Rock, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, alpha and omega, german romanticism, il miglior fabbro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reconceptualization of T.S. Eliot's The Waste Land. Not OoC! I tried my hardest. (I suck at summaries, just look at the art, mon frère).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waist Knot

ἐγώ καὶ γὰρ καί Σίβυλλαν Κύμης ἐν κλωβῷ ἀνακεκινηκῖαν ἐν νῷν ὀφθαλμοῖν  
  
προσαπέβλεψα, ἕως δ᾽ ἐκεῖνοι κόροι ἐξηρόμεθα: "Sibylla, quid cupis"  
  
ἥδ᾽ ἐπεστέναξε, "mori exopto."

I.

II.

III.

IV.

V. (AN: Sorry about this one. I'll come back to it later, rl just got busy and I kind of lost interest in the project a little, but I have put up a little preview for you guys so you can see where I was going with this as a concept and hopefully the final product will be so much more amazing than you even think. I'm just leaving this here for now though, k?)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Waist Knot - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327441) by Anonymous 
  * [Waist Knot -- Fic (?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327489) by Anonymous 




End file.
